Sargento Malcriado
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Trost ha sido recuperado ya hace 5 meses y la gente hace sus actividades normales, hasta que un misterioso soldado de la legión aparece tirado en las calles, y al despertar revela sus extrañas costumbres y su personalidad malcriada, que fue generada por el Comandante y por su Subordinado Favorito, Eren. [BL- ERERI]


**¡HOLI! :D**

**Vino patatapandicornio con un nuevo One-Shot! 0:**

**Les diré porque lo hice más abajo e3e bueno, antes que nada: ES OoC -Saca cartel gigante que lo dice- Para que luego no me vengan con su arena :c pero bueno, estaba en el colegio y me surgio la idea... jeje *3***

**Bueno, por ahorita les dejaré leer *3***

* * *

Era un día común en Trost. Los niños jugaban a distintas cosas y las niñas danzaban en las calles. En las casas, las madres estaban cocinando y haciendo los quehaceres, mientras que los maridos trabajaban ya sea en el campo o en los distintos comercios del lugar.

Hace ya cinco meses que Trost había sido recuperado por un soldado-titán, y la gente ya se había instalado de nuevo para seguir con su vida normalmente, solo que en la puerta había muchas barreras y soldados de guardia por si se llegaba a dar la situación de que el titán colosal apareciera de nuevo y abriera una brecha, dando paso a los titanes. Más allá del constante peligro la gente llevaba una vida normal y pacífica, ya que había planes de evacuación muy eficientes en caso de emergencia, e incluso ya se habían hecho simulacros sorpresa, por lo que la humanidad no se preocupaba tanto.

Todo dentro de lo ordinario hasta que las personas se comenzaron a reunir alrededor de un pequeño hombre no muy grande de tez blanca en contraste con su cabello negro azabache. Algunos niños escondidos detrás de sus madres, algunos comerciantes curiosos de la zona y algunos soldados de la gendarmería local estaban en ronda a cierta distancia de lo que parecía un hombre inconsciente, pero no herido. Un veterano se acercó a lo que parecía un cadáver, pero que sabía que no lo era, ya que aunque tuviera la tez alarmantemente blanca no había ningún olor putrefacto ni moscas alrededor del lugar, y tampoco estaba hace unas horas, simplemente apareció de la nada. Al acercarse un poco más se dio cuenta de que llevaba una capa color verde y la insignia de las alas de la libertad.

Dos soldados se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa que quedaba cerca, así que el mayor de ellos los cargó en hombros camino a esta. Se sorprendieron bastante cuando el desconocido enrolló sus piernas para aferrarse más al que lo cargaba y se echó a dormir en su hombro incluso más profundamente.

Al llegar les costó bastante desprender al azabache de su portador y dejarlo en la cama, pero en cuanto tocó la almohada y se vio enrollado en sábanas con olor a limpio se durmió profundamente casi ronroneando por doce horas, hasta que a la tarde, hora del té, se despertó tranquilamente, rodeado de gente desconocida, pero que rápidamente reconoció como no peligrosa.

Una mujer sentada en una silla a su lado, lo que parecía su marido a unos metros observándolo con curiosidad, y dos soldados de gendarmería que parecían sus hijos a unos metros, al pie de la cama.

-Buenos días-. Dijo la amable mujer.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-…Si…-. El pequeño azabache se sentó en la cama de pies de indio sin salir de esta, y tomo la manta que tenía encima de sus piernas para ponerla en sus hombros, envolviéndose y sorprendiendo a los presentes con esta acción que es típica de un niño o algo parecido.

-Dime, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-. Pregunto el amable señor.

-Bueno, estaba con Eren y él se fue a comprar algo, y yo vi un gato, y decidí seguirlo, pero me caí y luego me dio flojera levantarme del piso, por lo que me dormí ahí, y luego desperté aquí-. Dijo serio, como si fuera algo común para él. Los presentes se quedaron paralizados ante tal respuesta de lo que parecía un soldado adulto, así que la siguiente en hablar fue la mujer.

-Ya veo… ¿Te duele algo?

-No, estoy bien, pero de todas maneras gracias.

-¿Eres de la legión de reconocimiento, verdad?-. Preguntó uno de los soldados.- Tenías la capa y la insignia en tus ropas.

-Sí, soy de ahí. Soy el sargento.

-¿¡Sargento!?-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos, para rápidamente ponerse de pie y llevar sus manos al corazón en saludo a un superior, pero luego titubearon y lo deshicieron, en duda de que realmente ese pequeño hombre perteneciera a tal rango, por su personalidad.- ¿N-No estas mintiendo, verdad?

-¿Por qué mentiría, mocoso?-. Dijo algo ofendido el azabache, para luego ponerse a pensar.- Mocoso… ¿Dónde está Eren? ¿Y Erwin? ¿Y Eren? Quiero ver a Eren.

-¿Erwin? ¿Eren? -. Preguntó el hombre.

-Deben ser sus compañeros o amigos-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Erwin… ese es el nombre del capitán de la legión-. Concluyó el que parecía mayor de los hermanos.- Pero no sé quién es Eren.

-¿No lo conoces?

-Siento decir que no.

-Eren es alto, castaño, con ojos verdes y guapo. Y Alto, y bronceado-. Comenzó a describir las características del nombrado con los dedos, pero repetía que era alto una y otra vez.- Es alto, un titán.

-¿Tan alto como un titán? ¿No estás exagerando un poco?-. Preguntó divertida la mujer, que evidentemente sabía tratar con niños pequeños, y este hombre parecía uno.- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Levi…-. Dijo algo dudoso, como si decir su nombre no fuera algo que pudiera compartir con todos.- Tengo hambre.

-¿Hambre? ¿Te apetece algo de pan? Es hora del té, pero no almorzaste, así que debes tener hambre-. Dijo la mujer tranquila y sonriente, lo que a Levi le gusto.- Mi nombre es Katherine, pero puedes decirme Kat.

-Madre ¿Estás segura?-. Pregunto un soldado.- No lo conocemos.

-Está bien, no parece peligroso-. Dijo la mujer levantándose, e invitando al azabache a que se levantara, pero esté se paró y miró a uno de los soldados.

-¿Me cargas?

-¿Perdón?-. Dijo este.

-Cárgame-. Dijo el pelinegro estirando los brazos y dejando caer la manta. El soldado, atónito, no pudo hacer más que acercarse y cargarlo en brazos, dejando que el más bajo recostara su cabeza sobre el hombro y durmiera profundamente de nuevo.

-Debe haberse golpeado la cabeza o algo-. Dijo el chico concluyente.- o se golpeó la cabeza o está loco.

Luego de eso bajaron las escaleras y los dos chicos se marcharon de nuevo al trabajo, mientras que el azabache comía con ganas lo que le ofrecían. Luego se acercó a la chimenea para calentarse los pies, y dormir nuevamente al pie de esta, para que a la noche lo tuvieran que cargar de nuevo a su cama y así dormir otras 12 horas más.

1er día: Eren…

Levi nombra a Eren cada un rato y solo a él. A veces comenta curiosidades sobre él o el tipo de ropa interior que usa, lo que causa gracia a los demás. Ese día se negó a salir y permaneció en la casa. Desayunó algo de pan con un café, y Kat le pregunto curiosa sobre su forma extraña de agarrar la taza, a lo que Levi solo respondió con un leve sonrojo que era una mera costumbre, que se le hacía más cómodo así. Para el almuerzo negó rotundamente todo tipo de vegetal en su plato, a excepción de papas y algunas batatas, pero nada más. A la cena sucedió algo parecido, solo que la carne la devoro con ganas pero de todas maneras era tierna la forma en la que la hacía. Luego de cada comida él se quedaba esperando algo, pero decidió negarse a abrir la boca y simplemente se desganaba un poco. A la noche, antes de irse a dormir, siguió esperando algo, pero solo siguió su trayecto hacia la cama para soñar con Eren, o eso es lo que suponían los demás integrantes del hogar, ya que parecía que era lo único que le importaba.

2do Día: Eren… Eren…

No parece tener ganas de hacer algo, pero nombra a Eren más seguido, incluso lo oyeron comentar un par de veces para sí mismo cosas como "Eren, te estás tardando". También nombró una vez a la hora del té a Erwin, diciendo que él era de descendencia de un lugar llamado "Inglaterra", que allí siempre toman té con galletas y emparedados, y que por eso Erwin tiene esa costumbre, pero que a él no le deja comer más de cuatro galletas y un emparedado. Sigue desganado luego de las comidas, pero a la noche sucedió algo extraño.

-Hey…-. Llamó al más joven de los chicos, el cual estaba con traje de civil y a punto de irse a dormir a su habitación.

-¿sí?

-¿Me abrazas?-. Preguntó Levi sin vergüenza, estirando los brazos en señal de "abrázame"

-¿P-Perdón?-. Dijo el menor confundido por la acción del invitado.

-Abrázame-. Dijo el azabache con un tono algo decepcionado, que parecía algo así como una súplica. El chico rubio no pudo contenerse a la orden sazonada con ternura y tímidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos, pero el más bajo lo estrecho fuertemente por unos segundos, para luego separarse y marcharse a su habitación.- Buenas noches.

Luego de que el pequeño se encerrara en su habitación, en lo que parecía un mejor humor, el hermano menor de los dos se quedó parado allí un rato, hasta que decidió ignorarlo e irse a su cuarto a dormir.

3er día: Eren, Eren…

Levi nombra a Eren a cada rato, lo que a todos les parece tierno de su parte. Todo lo relaciona con él, y luego del desayuno, antes de que Ethan (el hermano menor) y Evan (el mayor) se marcharan, Levi jaló de la manga del menor e hizo que este se parara. El más bajo estiró los brazos como la noche anterior, esperando un abrazo. Ethan no pudo hacer más que extender sus brazos nuevamente y dejarle paso para que lo abrazara por unos segundos y luego separarse y patearle el trasero (de manera suave) diciéndole que vaya a trabajar. A eso Evan se rio diciendo cosas como que su hermano era homo, pero solo se marcharon entre risas y negaciones, y Kate comprendió un poco mejor el porqué del desgano de Levi luego de las comidas los días anteriores: Quería un abrazo.

Él toma una ducha diaria luego del desayuno.

Luego de ese suceso, decidió acompañar a la mujer a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo y cena, y al salir, él tironeo de la manga de la mujer, señalándole un hombre de mediana estatura, rubio y de ojos color marrón.

-Ese hombre se parece a Eren-. Dijo el azabache.

-Pero…-. Dudó Kate.- Tú dijiste que "Eren" es muy alto, de piel algo bronceada, morocho y con ojos verdes. Ese tipo es todo lo contrario.

-Pero su corte de cabello se parece…-. Dijo, mientras Kate lo llevaba a tirones hacia las tiendas, ya que dudaba que el pequeño hombre estuviera delirando por la desesperación de volver a ver a su compañero o lo que fuera ese tal Eren.

Tal como ella lo predijo, lo que a Levi le desganaba era que luego de cada comida le gusta recibir un abrazo, por lo que con extender sus brazos y brindarle algo de contacto corporal luego de cada comida era suficiente.

4to día: Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren

El hecho de que Levi mencione, compare y extrañe a Eren a cada rato se está volviendo irritante, pero a nadie le molesta darle un abrazo cada un rato, y Kate se puso rígida obligándole a que comiera sus vegetales, le gustara o no, aunque fuera un proceso ruidoso y cansador.

5to día: Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren… Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren…

Han descubierto una buena manera de contrarrestar los berrinches de Levi y sus distintos caprichos, con solo decir "¿A Eren le agradaría que hicieras esto?" le daba cargo de conciencia, ya que claramente era algo que al tal chico no le agradaba, como que no comiera sus vegetales, o que flojeara todo el día, o que comiera muchas galletas y emparedados. En un caso Kate le preguntó que sentía por Eren, y Levi dijo bajito "Eren es un mocoso idiota, pero es mi mocoso idiota así que lo extraño y no quiero que nadie se le acerque, pero él no lo sabe ya que soy su sargento" Pero luego de eso se sonrojo un poco y dijo casi en un grito "¡Pero él no lo sabe, y no lo debe saber!" que ella tomo como un sinónimo de "Eren me gusta mucho pero no le digas".

Cuando estaba tirado sin hacer nada y nombraron a Eren, inmediatamente se puso a hacer ejercicio como un profesional. Hacía abdominales y todo tipo de estiramientos, comenzó a hacer pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con un improvisado maniquí de bolsas de lino rellenas de granos. La verdad si lo pensaban era extraño que ese tal "Eren" no se haya preocupado en aparecer luego de abandonar a Levi 5 días… tirado en la calle.

Al sexto día, las cosas transcurrían normalmente, hasta que los dos chicos vinieron alarmados y emocionados a la casa.

-¡La tropa de reconocimiento ha vuelto!-. Dijo Ethan emocionado, lo que fueron las palabras clave para que Levi fuera corriendo arriba y se colocara su uniforme militar y capa a una velocidad extraordinaria, para luego bajar y seguir a los dos chicos, mientras se veía en sus ojos claramente que por dentro estaba diciendo "Eren".

Efectivamente, estaba el capitán Smith caminando con un chico castaño, alto y de ojos verdes, el cual lucía muy preocupado y discutía sobre algo o alguien con su comandante.

-Eren, aún no puedo creer que lo hayas perdido.

-¡Fui a comprar algunas galletas para sorprenderlo, y vuelvo a los 3 minutos y no estaba! ¡Le pregunte a algunas personas si lo habían visto y dijeron que se había marchado por la puerta principal hacia dentro del muro Rose, así que simplemente decidí irme de Trost a ver si me lo topaba por algún lugar!

-De todas maneras, hemos recorrido todo territorio dentro de las murallas, y solo nos falta volver a chequear si esta en Trost, porque quizás salió y luego volvió a entrar buscándote.

-Puede ser…

Acercándose a paso rápido, de repente Erwin pudo sentir como alguien corría tan rápido que casi lo tumba al chocar con él y abrazarlo, pero inmediatamente supo quién era.

-¡Levi!-. Dijo el comandante algo aliviado y feliz, mientras Eren se daba vuelta para ver la cosa que paso a la velocidad del sonido a su lado para casi llevarse por delante a su comandante.

-¡Levi-Heichou!-. Dijo emocionado el menor, pero luego noto a los dos soldados de gendarmería correr hacia ellos, seguidos por dios civiles que se veían bastante animados y aliviados. El pequeño azabache no hacía más que frotar su rostro contra el pecho del comandante mientras decía bajito "Erwin, Erwin, Erwin" tal como los días anteriores decía "Eren". A la familia le pareció muy extraño, pero cuando iban a comentar algo Kate les detuvo y puso un dedo sobre su boca, en sinónimo de que era un secreto, a lo que ellos entendieron perfectamente.- ¿Ustedes lo cuidaron estos días?

-Se podría decir que sí-. Dijo divertida la mujer.- ¿Tú debes ser Eren, verdad?

-De echo sí…-. Dijo extrañado el chico.- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

"Como no saberlo" pensaron todos.- Es que Levi te menciono una vez, junto al capitán Erwin-. Pudo sentir la mirada asesina de Levi encima de ella.

-¿Heichou me menciono?-. Casi grito emocionado el chico, que al parecer era un subordinado del sargento. Este último se separó de Erwin un poco y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, dando una simple orden al rubio.

-Cárgame.

-Ok…-. Dijo el comandante, mientras alzaba a Levi en brazos, haciendo que este enrollara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del más alto, y rodeara su cuello con los brazos para dormir sobre su hombro. A ninguno de los dos hombres le pareció una acción reprimible o extraña, pero Eren se vio un poco celoso.

-Parece que tiene algunos gustos algo extraños-. Comentó Evan.

-¡Si, es que tiene reglas para cuidarlo!-. Dijo Eren animado, para luego acercarse un poco más y pararse recto.- ¡Regla N°1! Se le debe apapachar por lo menos 4 veces al día, uno después de cada comida, y otro antes de irse a dormir. Si no quiere, se le debe abrazar de todas maneras ya que cederá, pero si quiere un abrazo se le deben dar muchos más por día.

-N°2-. Comenzó el rubio.- Se le debe obligar a comer sus vegetales aunque él no quiera.

-N°3-. Siguió el joven, intercalándose una regla cada uno con su comandante.- Lo que Levi quiera, Levi tendrá, siempre y cuando esté dentro de sus regímenes.

-N°4: Lleva una dieta rígida, pero no tanto, de carnes magras y vegetales para mantenerse en forma, además de constante ejercicio. Debe comer completo 3 veces al día; Desayuno, Almuerzo y Cena; también puede beber café a la hora del té, y de vez en cuando alguna galleta, pero no demasiadas.

-Deben ser 4 veces-. Interrumpió el azabache sin despegarse del hombro del comandante, por lo que su voz sonaba amortiguada.

-Son 3, Levi-. Corrigió.

-El 4 es un número más bonito.

-N°5-. Siguió Eren ignorando la conversación.- Si hace algo bien se le debe felicitar con algún dulce o abrazo, pero si hace algo mal se le debe regañar y castigarlo, dejándolo sin contacto corporal por un buen rato o enviándolo al rincón, dejándolo solo.

-N°6: Debe dormir por lo menos 10 horas al día, si quiere que lo carguen lo más recomendable es hacerlo y dejar que duerma en el hombro de uno, tal como hace ahora-. Levi se acurrucó aún más en el hombro, escondiéndose.

-N°7: A veces puede ser muy ruidoso. Ignorar.

-N°8-. Finalizó Erwin.- Su cuarto debe mantenerse limpio, además se deben cambiar las sábanas de su cama todos los días, si es posible cambiarlas con unas con olor a lavanda…

-Lavanda-. Murmuro el azabache

-… Y también se le debe lavar la ropa todos los días. Si hay algo que él odia son las cosas que están sucias.

-Tengo hambre-. Se quejó el mimado dando un suave golpecito en la ancha espalda de Erwin.- Dame una galleta o algo

-¿Comiste tus vegetales estos días?-. Preguntó convencido, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-….Si….

-Tus orejas están rojas.

-No es verdad-. Se quejó el bajito separándose un poco del hombro donde descansaba

-Si lo es-. Intervino Eren, mientras tironeaba de una de sus orejas y con la otra mano el cachete contrario, llevándose un gruñido de irritación que trató de ser amenazador, pero fue totalmente tierno y adorable.- No mientas

-... Está bien… pero tengo hambre

-Supongo que no te haría mal una taza de café-. Dijo Eren, cediendo a la ternura de su sargento.

-Eren, no lo malcríes-. Se quejó Erwin.- No puede

-Si puedo-. Dijo emocionado Levi, separándose abruptamente de Erwin.

-¿Ve comandante? Ahora déjeme cargarlo.

-Eso sí que no-. Se quejó el más alto, girándose y así dándole la espalda a Eren, el cual se posiciono de nuevo en frente de él.

-Eren…-. Dijo suplicante Levi, pidiendo ayuda estirando su brazo por encima del hombro de Erwin, que en realidad solo era un truco para conseguir lo que quería.

-¡No es justo, usted siempre lo carga! ¡Déjeme a mí alguna vez!

-No quiero

-¡Comandantee~!-. Se quejó nuevamente Jäeger, pero su quejido se calló cuando Levi se giró sobre su cuerpo y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eren, atrayéndolo por lógica hacia él y quedando cara a cara, lo que le provocó un gran sonrojo al pobre chico.- ¿S-Sargento Rivaille?

La posición del pequeño hombre en ese momento era algo extraña, sentado sobre los brazos de Erwin pero aun así sosteniéndose del cuello de Eren. Pasó una de sus piernas al torso de Eren, el cual rápidamente reacciono para sujetarlo, y así darle paso al más pequeño para que cruzara la otra pierna de un cuerpo a otro y así enredar sus piernas tal como lo había hecho antes con el rubio, pero no recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro con el otro, sino que miro a Eren a los ojos, para luego hablarle.

-Eren idiota, puedes cargarme cuando quieras, incluso más que ese rubio oxigenado de 1.88.

-¿S-Si?-. Pregunto algo impresionado y sobretodo sonrojado soldado, que luego recibió un muy corto beso sobre sus labios, que apenas tocaron los del contrario. Luego de esa acción tan vergonzosa, Levi se recostó sobre el hombro de Eren tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado en este. El pobre ojiverde estaba tan impresionado y sonrojado, pero sobretodo feliz, que le comenzaron a temblar las piernas, pero luego se enderezó y habló.- S-Supongo que debemos ir por el café que te había dicho antes ¿Verdad?

-Si… Levi, aún sin querer mostrar su rostro de nuevo al castaño, el cual se acercó a su oído y le habló bajito.

-Incluso te puedo dar una galleta sin que Erwin se entere ¿Si?-. Esto le ocasionó un suave escalofrío

-Si-. Dijo con tono emocionado el pelinegro.

Eren comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la familia que había hospedado al sargento, dejando a Erwin mordiéndose un labio mientras hervía de celos. Se escuchaba que Levi decía "Eren, Eren, Eren" tal como en la casa de esa gente, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del nombrado, el cual parecía que le salía humo de la vergüenza.

_**-Colorín colorado, este fanfic se ha terminado- (?)**_

* * *

Bueno ¿Que les pareció?  
Había mencionado antes que estaba trabajando en One-Shot, y bueno, los que tenía planeados todavía no los hice xDD pero bueno, este fan-fic surgió como dije antes en el colegio de mis propias fantasías, jeje *3* luego de una prueba de matemáticas surgio esto, y bueno ¡APROBE! ¡POR GRACIA DIVINA DE HIGIA QUE APROBE MATEMÁTICAS! Pero bueno, me dijo el profe que solo me puso un 7 porque estaba ahí, pero que en realidad me merecía un 6 Q3Q bueno, a estudiar T3T  
El tema es que como aprobe estaba de buen humor 0: pero tenía flojera de seguir con el capítulo de mi otro fic, ya que trabajar mucho en lo mismo llega a cansar y abrumar, por lo que las ideas no surgían y lo que escribía era de mala calidad :c así que para despejarme un poco hice esto, y bueno ¡Esto salio! xD lo escribí en 30 minutos ._. xD

¿Les gustan estas personalidades que les puse? Realmente no me gusta mucho salir de lo que es la personalidad original de los personajes, pero necesitaba hacer un Levi Heichou Malcriado *3* jeje, Eren y Erwin mimandolo :B

Pero bueno, es como un "perdón" por no actualizar y un "Estoy feliz de aprobar" combinados c:

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones, como siempre espero sus reviews.

Se aceptan rosas, frutas, tomates, flores, cocos, ladrillos, bombas de humo, ninjas, Levis, Erens, Erwins, biblias y hasta cartitas de amor, lo que quieran lanzarme será bienvenido, lo guardare en mi alta... ¡NADA! (?)

Atte: Sho, Patatapandicornio


End file.
